Foreigners at Hogwarts
by c.darcy and e.black
Summary: what happens when 2 americans, one canadian and one puertorican go to Hogwarts? Chaos! Join my friends and i in Hogwarts where we tease the characters mercilessly and there is more pranks than most people can bear. story better than summary NO OC/main


Albus Dumbledore sat behind his chair to read the letter he just got

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue. If I owned Harry Potter Sirius and Remus would still be alive.

--

Minerva McGonagall sat behind her chair to read the letter she just got. It was a letter from the Salem Institute of Magic and Witchcraft telling her of 4 girls that they would like to transfer to Hogwarts.

Firebird (1&2) From Mrs. Samantha O'Connor head mistress of The Salem Institute of magic and Witchcraft to Mr. Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Mrs. Minerva McGonagall:

It has come to my attention that there are 4 girls of great power in my school that might benefit from a school such as Hogwarts and its differences to Salem. I am also proposing an olive branch with this offer, I would like to put our rivalry (3) in the past and meet each other in peaceful circumstances. If you agree both Salem and I would be forever in your debt if you do not we will see this as a personal offence and will accept Drumstang's (along with a few other schools) offer to become allies, in a matter of speaking, against you. Hogwarts and the British Ministry and you can trust us to make quite a stir.

Sincerely

Samantha O'Connor-Dewald

Headmistress of The Salem Institute, American representative in the Magical Parliament and The Magical World School board

Minerva McGonagall scowled. Her position of headmistress would be threatened by Salem if they joined Drumstang's alliance she didn't even want to think about the power the school board would have over Hogwarts. That was still a neutral school and they finally got the numbers even between the dark and light schools, If Salem joins in they can override her decisions for the school by voting or in the end she had no choice the girls would be let into Hogwarts. That of course would severely impact Britain since this IS the only magical school in the country.

Mrs. Samantha O'Connor:

It would be my pleasure to host your students for the remainders of their school years we do on the other require the files of the four students. You should also expect me to cash in the favor you owe me when war comes to Hogwarts.

Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

There she finished the letter. Not too bad if she did say so herself and she refused to post his titles in it. She'd be damned before letting the woman bask in the glory that came with knowing that even though she had more titles the most important one was hers (stupid magical parliament). What Minerva didn't understand is why a proud woman such as her would ever put herself in her debt. How bad were these girls and why didn't she just expel them or break their wands.

"Aqua" she called the firebird who delivered the message to him.

The firebird stopped harassing fawx and landed on his desk.

"Here" she tied the letter to her leg "give this to Samantha"

With that the bird burst into flames leaving the office and landing in a similar one in the U.S.A leaving Minerva to think on what she just got herself into.

--

Caitlin Anderson

Owl from Ms. Caitlin Anderson, student, to Ms. Elba Luis, student.

Dear Elba,

I am writing because I just received the most surprising letter. I was eating my breakfast minding my own business (sort of) when suddenly an owl flew through the window. That in itself is kinda strange because I only receive owls from you, Salem and the FBM (Federal Bureau of Magic) and I could tell it wasn't any of those (you always send Kali and it wasn't her, I haven't broken any wizarding laws yet, and Salem sends the letters in August not June, so I was kind of confused. Anyway I looked at the letter and it turns out that it was from Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts. I have been transferred to Hogwarts!! Can you believe it! I have always wanted to go England and Hogwarts sounds like more fun then Salem! Still I don't want to go without you. Do you think this is what Mrs. O'Connor-Dewald meant when she screamed at us at the end of last year that we would be punished after the incident with the pig and the board of trustees? Because this isn't a very good punishment. Then again maybe she is just tired of us. Please treat Ozzy well because the last time I borrowed my brother's owl he came back with singed feathers and my brother nearly killed me. I don't care if he woke you up to early that does not mean that you can set him on fire. If you do that again I will send you and howler and a very nasty curse. Remember there are no other owls in this house so if you abuse him again I won't have any contact with the wizarding world. Now repeat after me, I WILL NOT SET MY FRIEND'S BROTHER'S OWL ON FIRE BECAUSE WHEN HER BROTHER'S OWL GET'S HURT HE GIVES HER HELL. There do you get it darling I know that some of the words have more then one syllable, but do your best. I love Grim but he isn't really much use when it comes to delivering messages.

Love

Caitlin

Humming softly, I folded up the letter, tied it to Ozzy's leg and told him to give it to Elba. He turned around and gave me a reproachful look from big orange eyes and refused to leave. Obviously my brother is not the only one who hasn't forgotten his reception there last time. However, after a lot of arm flapping, shouting, and cursing and quite a few painful owl bites he finally left.

Panting I flopped onto my bed, there are grizzlies are less dangerous then a ticked off Ozzy (in my opinion anyways). Where I began to read one of my new spell books, Ancient Egyptian Curses and Charms.

I found early on that when it comes to curses and charms, the standard Latin and Greek curses and charms really aren't as creative, though I must say the Celtic spells are really awesome too.

You see when I first started at Salem I found the coursework ridiculously easy and boring, I mean levitating a feather? Very, very exciting and difficult, NOT. So I started going to the library and teaching myself things that the teachers refused to teach younger students. However, in third year even that got boring so I invented this game where for every Latin or Greek spell that I learned I had too find a similar spell in another language or form of magic. I began searching bookstores for books on Egyptian magic, Arabic magic, African magic, Celtic magic, Indian magic, and even Native American magic.

It costs a lot but since I don't buy anything else I mange on my limited income, baby sitting, unfortunately. Anyway I digress, I was just finishing up the chapter on nasty little jinxes that give you itches in un-scratchable or disgusting places (the ancient Egyptians were really cruel, really smart, and really creative, just my kind of people) when suddenly my huge, lean, silver cat, Grim, short for Grimalkin jumped on top of my book and stared at me with, wise, silver eyes and said gravely "Be prepared" I looked up at him in annoyance, he is always interrupting me with vague but scarily accurate hints and he always stubbornly refuses to elaborate.

"Are you actually going to tell me something useful or not because I would really like to get back to my book" I told him acerbically. He gave me a long-suffering look. "I just told you something useful," he said with exaggerated slowness. I rolled my eyes, okkaay I thought. "What should I be prepared for?" I demanded. I didn't really expect an answer so I was really shocked when he said, "School is going to be eventful and a bit dangerous this year, just expect the worst and brush up on your defense against dark arts." "Wow you just offered me practical advice." I said in mock awe. "Should I be worried? Maybe I should get you to the vet." Grim gave me a withering look and jumped off of my book and lay down next to me on the bed. "See if I try to help you again." He said. I didn't bother to ask him how he knew or what was going to happen, I knew I wasn't going to get anything more out of him today. So I sighed and turned back to my book.

Okay before you ask, yes I can talk to cats, no I don't know why or how, and yes I have been able to since I got Grim when I was 11. Ha am I psychic or am I psychic? On second thought don't answer that. So I was going to a new school for no reason and I had already gotten one vague warning, great.

--

Elba Luis

Owl from Elba Luis extremely bored student to Caitlin Anderson best friend of extremely bored student

Dear Wesley (5):

First off I'm going to so don't worry I got a letter from Hogwarts too, I think Samantha sent us all away to Hogwarts so I would expect a letter from Arianne and Rachel soon (if you haven't already gotten one). I think this is what she meant but I don't know if it's meant at us (remember how riled up she got when we mentioned Hogwarts' new headmistress) I think getting rid of us four is just a plus to her because she never could catch us doing something wrong, and when she did it was always something minor and they couldn't do anything other than a detention. Ah fun times. Anyways I promise I wont throw any more fireballs at Ozzy (even if the damned creature wakes me up before noon). Now tell Derek to leave you alone, or I will send Kali over to peck at his hair, he needs to teach his owl to not screech in a person's ear because next time he does he shall have no owl left (of course I wont do this unless you already have one). Anyways I suggest you don't insult my vocabulary, this may be my second language but I have a better vocabulary than most people at Salem. Oh I got a new messenger as part as my elemental training it's half gremlin half something else (I don't quite know what) but, it water travels, I named him Hermes (Herm for short) because he's really fast and likes to play jokes (he's a smart one). I must warn you he isn't very nice looking, but the travel and finding spells they use on owls work on him (even if he gets the person a little wet when he gets there) anyways must be going. I'll send Herm there next time but I think Kali misses bugging your brother (mine sent a water-ball at her last time she started pecking at him, she is becoming insufferable without a way to relieve her stress)

With much love

Princess (6)

After wrapping the letter on Kali's leg I sat down on my floor and looked through my music, after finding a decent song ('A lo loco' by Celia Cruz), I started packing for school while dancing (hey it takes me at least 3 weeks to pack up my stuff) just the basics you know some muggle clothes and half my library. After getting distracted and not really packing much I decided to take a break and start reading on elementals.

You see I'm a royal elemental (no not actually royalty just a type of elemental). We are actually a fluke of magic, but we are a powerful fluke (the gene travels in my family from an old royal line that had it, hence the name royal elemental). My dad is also a royal elemental, and so are my siblings. What that means is we are elementals that can do regular magic (as in I can use a wand and practice regular spells), as well as use all six elements (yes there is six not four. Water, fire, earth, wind, light, and darkness). But anyways this is getting boring and I'm tired (it's 9:00 a.m. which means bedtime for me) so good night.

"Elbaaaaaaaaaaa!!" then again I have a little brother to kill.

--

Caitlin Anderson

Owl from Caitlin Anderson, the reluctant student, to the extremely weird Elba Luis.

Dear Princess,

I wasn't insulting your vocabulary darling; I was insulting your intelligence. Anyways as interesting as Hermes sounds I think it might be a good idea not to show me him until we get to Hogwarts. Firstly call me strange but I don't enjoy strange wet creatures in my room, I prefer Kali though I feel sorry for her that was so insensitive of your brother, he should that she needs to get her stresses out somehow. Secondly my Mom will kill me if I get her precious floors. That woman is so bad about magical oddities. She freaked out when Grim showed me how to talk to cats and then suddenly cats were coming in and out of the house all day. Grim says that the next step is to learn how to become a cat of some kind, I didn't even bother to tell him that it was illegal for under aged wizard to become animagi, first of all I'm not actually becoming an animagus, I'm just learning some ancient form of cat magic (at least that is what he told me), secondly I'll only get in trouble if I get caught and I have no intention of getting caught, and finally I cannot resist learning obscure and strange forms of magic. He says that every cat magic user has a specific cat form that they use and that it is usually unique to that person (meaning that it is not any known species of cat but something completely made up by that person), he also says that he suspects that my form will be large so in the interest of not scaring the shit out of my family I have to wait till Hogwarts, which is rather annoying when you have been waiting since you were 11 to learn. For 4 years he has been telling me that he won't teach me till I'm ready and now that I am, I have to wait for a month, bloody cat. Oh well I'll have you there for moral support. Anyway I haven't actually gotten any of my books yet so do you want to come with me to England (oh the wonders of floo powder and other magical transportation) in July and go shopping for our school stuff together? We will then be able to spend the rest of the summer exploring Diagon Alley and we've also been invited to Hogwarts early to check out the school. That way we'll be able to talk in person. Also you might be able to help me find a book on the magic Grim has been teaching me. Grim hasn't given me any history on the stuff. All he has done is teach me some strange bits of magic and tell me it is just magic he's picked up over the centuries and his own special brand of magic. It makes me kinda suspicious. I haven't met anyone who does it other then me and no one I know has heard of it plus how can a cat live for centuries? If you'll remember I didn't name Grim. He appeared at my door full grown one day and told me his name was Grimalkin, and when I looked up his name on the Internet I got all of these legends of a grey cat with magical powers that is a familiar to witches. How strange is that?

Love

Wesley

After I sent the letter I left the house. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone hot and bright but a cool breeze took the edge off the heat. I started to wander restlessly in the direction of the beach. Grim raced out of the house and trotted next to me. "So we're going to the UK this summer then?" I grinned in satisfaction. "Yep." He looked at me skeptically. "How did you convince your parents?"

"I told them that floo powder doesn't cost a thing to use. They were pretty quick to agree to a vacation in Europe after that." I said smugly. He gave me a cat smile. "You know I'm sure we could find a private place for me to teach you to transform" I think I skipped the rest of the way to the beach.

Now before you ask, no I am not allowed to do magic outside school, but the trace only picks up human magic. The type of magic that Grim is teaching is not human magic, but again that is all he will say. He refuses to tell me just what type of magic he is teaching me and why I can do it if I am human.

Once I reached the beach I took the biking and walking path that runs the length of it. The tide was high so tons of children were wandering about in the wet sand searching for crabs and such, but I barely noticed. All I could think about was what my animal form would look like. I already knew it would be a cat. Grim had already told me that I had an affinity with cats, which was why he came to teach me, but I didn't know what it would look like. I spent the rest of the afternoon imagining possible forms.

--

Elba Luis

Owl from Elba Luis misguided youth, to Caitlin Anderson crazy-as-hell youth

Wesley:

First off, wow what a great friend you are (and most friends have the same level of intelligence as you so you might want to think your insults through). Anyways I won't send Herm, I don't wan to anger your mother, but I guess that's a good thing since kali is no longer going near MY brother. I will try to go to England with you because I miss you but for that we will have to have my parents in contact (you remember how much of a hell that was last time don't you). About Grim I suggest you trust him a little unnoticed magic is usually good (as long as it's not too dark I don't want you loosing your mind to the point of killing rampages darling). Speaking of Grim how is he? (has he found a cat-girl-friend yet? He really needs to relax). What I don't understand if you were fine when he gave you the power to talk to cats but you freak out now that you find out he's older than any person alive? I mean seriously how surprising is this now that you found out he's magical. Well about the England thing, tell me when your planning to go so I can plan accordingly and since we ARE going to 5th year I think it might be cool to learn to be an animagus (I'm sure we can manage not to get caught when we're somewhere there is that much magic around us (read Hogwarts, A history it might be useful). I must be going I have training to do so bye.

Love 'till the seawater turns sweet

Princess

--

1. When a letter is delivered it will read

(Insert animal who delivered it + a title) from (insert person who wrote it) to (insert person it is written to)

Example

Owl from Harry James Potter the boy who lived to Draco Malfoy spoiled Malfoy heir

2. A firebird is not the same as a phoenix but they are similar this one happens to be called aqua (water) and likes harassing Minerva and Fawx.

3. Minerva McGonagall and Samantha O'Connor are rivals since their 4Th year in Hogwarts because of circumstances that will either be explained further in the story or if I don't it will be written about in another story that has flashes of peoples lives (kind of like the aconite collections are to the story Blood Mage but mine are strictly in the past)

4. Oh and one I almost forgot when a letter is being taken to the U.S or somewhere over seas no owl will be used. Fawx or aqua will arrive to send the letters or I might give one of the girls a water creature or something of the like so don't ask about the creatures they have for messengers.

5. Caitlin will often be called Wesley, Farm Boy, and The Dread Pirate Roberts or sometimes Dread

6. I will be called princess often it's my nickname in real life just as the ones she has are hers

7. The other 2 girls will come in later these are their nicknames

Arianne Wilson: Rapunzel, Zel

Rachel Foster: Sugar Plum, My little Ravenclaw (guess which house she's going to be in)

And remember read and review not read and run


End file.
